fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI081
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "Bertram and New Brian. The Final Battle." (バートラムとニュー・ブライアン。最後の戦い。, Bātoramu to Nyū Buraian. Saigo no Tatakai.) is the eighty-first episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Summary Plot Our episode begins in an alley in Townsville, where New Brian sits in front of a garbage can, hands clasped in front of him. He thinks about what he did to Vinny since the two met, and feels sorry for it. Bertram finds him, saying that he's been looking everywhere in Townsville for him. He's been thinking about a plan for revenge against Stu. New Brian stops him right there, saying that he should be the one to have revenge against Stu. Bertram reminds him that the two of them can't have revenge against him separately, since Chilled revived them both. New Brian replies that Chilled is gone: KNS destroyed him. Bertram is taken aback by this, and he now has a plan to avenge their fallen master. The next day, at Townsville High, Frieza (as Fred) and Stu are in class, taking notes. During class time, Frieza thinks that there's a new enemy around, attempting to collect human energy. It was a good thing that KNS returned to stop one of this enemy's monsters. Stu thinks that he's happy that both Brian and Vinny can fuse into KNS again, this time, through a miracle fusion, and that their adventure is not over yet, now that they have a new ally on their team. In the outskirts of Townsville, Lelouch takes both Brian and Vinny for a walk, and looks around and greets anyone near him. However, some of the citizens are confused at his appearance. Lelouch says that some of the citizens are acting a little strange toward him. Brian replies that they're not used to him yet. Vinny adds that they need some time to get to know him. Lelouch agrees. However, their walk is interrupted when both dogs growl. They see both Bertram and New Brian walking with lowered eyebrows. New Brian says that it's been a long time since he last met Brian and Vinny. Vinny tells New Brian to back off. Bertram says that he has no say in the matter, what with him being partially responsible for Chilled's demise. New Brian adds that both he and Bertram want to avenge Chilled by fighting KNS in one last battle. Both Brian and Vinny accept the challenge. At the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl orders her knight, Jadeite, to summon another monster to gather human energy. With that, Jadeite sends his second servant, Balm, and has her disguised as a fortune teller. Balm lures any citizen in Townsville so she can collect their energy. The Torrentuff Animals arrive on the scene, despite KNS not showing up, and begin to attack Balm. Meanwhile, Brian and Vinny meet New Brian and Bertram at the park and begin their battle. The Griffin dogs miracle fuse into KNS while Bertram sends in his walker for New Brian to use. Stu finds the three at the park, and tries to tell KNS that he's needed. Another yōma has appeared. But KNS is too busy at the moment. Back in the outskirts of Townsville, Frieza transforms into his fifth form while Eduardo becomes Taurus, Hisui dons her Zero outfit and Link becomes Pisces. The four easily defeat Balm, reducing her to dust. Back at the park, New Brian is about to deliver a blow when suddenly, he stops. He remembers about the time he met Vinny, and started to befriend him. With that, New Brian stands down. Bertram, however, is not done, as he aims his gun at Stu, preparing to shoot. New Brian shoots Bertram into a state of unconsciousness, saying that he should be the one to put an end to Stu. Lelouch intervenes, Geassing New Brian, ordering him to forget about revenge altogether. New Brian, helpless, lowers his weapon and apologizes to Stu, then turns to both a then-defused Brian and Vinny, asking for reformation... Trivia *'Eyecatch A' - New Brian *'Eyecatch B' - Bertram Events Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes